Deciding Fate
by EveryStarryNight10
Summary: Post HBP. Harry leaves Number Four as the clock strikes midnight. Beginning the journey to hunt and destroy the remaining horcruxes. What will become of Harry's friends? Relationships? The final battel. Slow HarryHermione. Intended for mature persons.


Deciding Fate

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a mature fic, intended for mature people. If you are under the age of seventeen, this fic is not meant for you, please do not read on.

For those of you seventeen and up, this is a Harry/Hermione fic. It will be a slow start, I plan to work in more plot than I have previously. Enjoy!

XXX

It was a surprisingly chilly night at Number 4, Privet Drive, when sixteen-year-old Harry Potter slipped into his trainers and stepped out the front door. He inhaled sharply, still surprised by the way the cold air bit and nipped at his face. It had been cold for weeks.

Of course, it could have been swelteringly hot out and Harry wouldn't have noticed. He always felt cold now. It was a cold sort of pressure that had overtaken Harry's life ever since his Dumbledore's death. Harry had taken his mentor's passing hard in more ways than one.

It wasn't simply Dumbledore's sudden death that upset Harry; it was the revelation that accompanied it. He was, of course, very sad, hurt, and even angry that Dumbledore was gone, but what ailed Harry even more was the realization that nobody was safe anymore. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world, was gone. Who was their protector now? Surely not Harry!

"The Chosen One," as Harry was often now referred to. He scoffed as his padded quietly down the street towards the park._ "I can't protect anyone,"_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry was all the hope anyone had left now. But what did he have to hope for? Harry sighed. He had seen his loved ones die and be torn to pieces. He was tired. His friends were hurt because of him.

"_There's only one way to end this," _Harry thought to himself._ "This will only be over once Voldemort is gone for good."_

Those words were Harry's only fire. They kept him going. Once this was over, assuming he lived, he would disappear, leaving the world in a peace he knew he would never be able to enjoy. Harry didn't know the love of a family. He didn't know how to love, period. He wouldn't understand peace. The only thing Harry understood was war, fear, and battle. Maybe that's how it was meant to be.

XXX

Upon returning to his room, Harry was unsurprised to find two letter's from his two best friends. Tearing open the first, Harry glanced over Ron's untidy scrawl:

'_Harry,_

_Harry early birthday! I might not see you Friday for your birthday, but you're coming on Saturday for Bill and Fleur's wedding, right? Hermione is coming tomorrow to help us clean for the wedding. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak her off for a few minutes. I'm finally going to tell her, Harry. Cross your fingers for me, ok? You should try and be here on Friday so Mum can make sure your dress robes fit. You know she'll want to try and fatten you up! See you soon!_

_Ron'_

Harry sighed and tossed the letter onto his bedside table. He'd forgotten about the wedding. He frowned and ran a hand through his untamable black locks. There was no way out, he'd promised to go.

'_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? Happy birthday on Friday! I'm going to Ron's Thursday to help Molly clean for the wedding. You'll be there, right? I can't wait to see you, Harry. I worry about you. You know that already, though. Look, I know that all your protection wards will be gone on your birthday, and I don't know what to expect. Just be careful, take care of yourself, and watch your back. You better be at Ron's so I can give you your birthday present, ok? I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione'_

There was definitely no way out. He had to go to the Burrow. With a sigh, Harry stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. Part of him wished he didn't have to open them again.

XXX

Thursday dragged by, as did all the days at Number 4. Harry plodded around the house, gathering his things into his trunk. He didn't know when he was leaving, but he had an uneasy feeling that he should be ready for anything. Hermione's warning had stuck with him. He didn't know what to expect, but he was sure he could expect something.

It was nearing eleven o'clock at night when a loud crack sounded in Harry's bedroom. Turning sharply and drawing his wand at the same time Harry found himself face-to-face with Remus Lupin. "Hey, Harry. I see you're all packed. Well done." He flicked his wand casually, vanishing Harry's trunk along with Hedwig and her cage. "It's best if we travel light, tonight," he said casually when Harry looked annoyed.

"Where are we going?"

"The Burrow. You have to get your robes fitted."

"So I've been told," Harry scowled.

"Look, Harry. I know you've got a lot on your mind…"

"Yeah, you know, the fate of the wizarding world…" Harry interjected.

"Yes, that. Look…Just, try to relax at the wedding. You can get down to business as soon as it's over, but just for this weekend, be seventeen, ok?"

Harry nodded, he knew what Lupin was saying. _"Don't lose control at the wedding."_

The seconds ticked by. At two minutes to midnight Lupin had Harry say goodbye to the Dursley's. It was awkward. "I'm leaving now," Harry had told them. "For good."

They said nothing. He turned and headed into the backyard. He heard the nearby church's bells begin to chime. One chime…silence. Two chimes…a rustle of wind. Three chimes…a cracking twig. Four chimes…Lupin told Harry to hold his arm so he could side-along apparate. Five chimes…Harry gripped his wand hard. Six chimes…a crack of someone apparating nearby. Seven chimes…shouts in the distance. Eight chimes…a flare of red sparks. Nine chimes…Lupin's pale face disappearing as nearby lamps went out. Ten chimes…The air froze as Dementors apparated into Little Whinging. Eleven chimes…a cold, cruel laugh from the dark night. Twelve chimes…

Flashes of light from all directions, momentarily illuminating the masks of Death Eaters. A mix of curses flying past Harry's head. Lupin raised his wand, turning on the spot…CRACK.

They landed with a thud in the back yard of the Burrow.

"Harry!" A pitched squeal came from a dark bit of bush nearby. Hermione raced out, tackling him into a hug. Ron followed a minute later, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey, mate. Couldn't have picked a better time, could you?"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Harry's here?" Molly's voice shouted from the kitchen. "Harry!" she shouted as she shot into the yard. "Lovely to have you! Happy birthday!" She hugged him tightly. "You're so thin…" she murmured in a scolding tone.

"I'm sure you can fix that, Molly," Harry teased, hugging her back. He would be good these two days._ "After the wedding…"_ Harry thought. _"After the wedding, the real work begins."_

XXX

Harry and Ron were in Ron's bright orange room, tossing owl treats to Hedwig and Pig when Harry remembered Ron's earlier comment. "What was that all about before? 'You could have picked a better time'?"

"Oh," Ron said, grinning slightly. "Well I'd finally got Hermione alone, and I was just about to tell her…and then you popped in. Literally."

"Sorry for ruining your big moment. Just trying to escape the Death Eaters, you know," Harry snapped unintentionally.

Ron's face fell. "I didn't mean that. Sorry."

"Me either. Let's just forget about it, ok?"

Ron immediately agreed. Stretching on his bed he inhaled deeply, before coughing. "I should take a bath."

Harry laughed at this. "You have fun with that."

Ron scowled but grabbed some clothes and left the room. For a moment Harry enjoyed the comfort and he'd come to associate with the Burrow. He felt safe here. There was a soft knock and Hermione entered quietly. "Good, Ron's not in here," she whispered softly.

Harry frowned, "Why's that?"

Hermione shook her head, "I just wanted to talk to you a bit." She crossed the room and perched next to Harry on his cot. "Did they attack you?" she asked immediately, not beating around the bush.

"Yes."

"Were you scared?"

If anyone else in the world has asked that question, Harry would have said no. The would didn't want to see their savior afraid. He thought a moment. "Terrified."

Hermione nodded in silence next to him, before shifting so she sat cross-legged, facing Harry. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm always here for you, ok? No matter what happens this year. I'm always here."

Harry nodded, and she went on. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes."

"I want to give you something now."

"Uhm, ok…" he looked at her inquisitively.

"I don't know if you'll like it."

"Hermione, you have yet to give me something I didn't want, or need, or both."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Close your eyes, ok?"

Harry shrugged, "Ok." He shut his eyes and wondered briefly why Hermione was acting so strange. Then it happened.

Hermione watched Harry's eyes drift shut. She wondered briefly if he would freak out. Then she took a deep breath and let it happen.

She kissed him.

Harry's eyes shot open in surprise, but his hormones kicked in and his eyes closed again. Her lips were soft against his, and he felt her relax after a second. She pressed her lips to his more insistently and…was that her tongue? Harry's lips parted, and she kissed him harder, letting out a soft groan before pulling away.

Harry left his eyes shut for a second, trying to figure out what just happened. When he opened them, Hermione was smiling at him. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Hermione…what?"

She flushed, "It's just something I had to do. You don't have to understand. Or like it. I just had to."

"I well, I mean, I liked it," Harry muttered. "What bloke wouldn't? This is just…"

Hermione nodded, "I know."

"Ron's planning to ask you out. He meant to today, but my arrival interrupted it."

"I know."

"You knew, and you kissed me?"

She turned away slightly. "I'm sorry."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. You're…you're my best friend Hermione. I need you."

She smiled weakly. "Yes…you're my best friend too, Harry." She stood and walked towards the door. Harry watched her go quietly, his mind racing.


End file.
